Return of the Travellar
by Silver-Misty90
Summary: A tale of Friendly and his hate.....please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Is it really you?

Chapter 1: "Is it really you....?"  
  
The sun was setting on White Deer Park. It cast it's dying red rays over the pond of Edible Frogs. It was so peaceful and quiet. So silent. Nobody noticed the traveller's return.  
  
The stocky body of the young fox slipped from shadow to shadow. Even the disabled leg which he held above the ground did not slow him down as he made his way to one place. He stopped in front of a fox's earth, concealed in a bush. He studied the area with his eyes. The scar he bore down one of them and the raised hind leg, lamed by a farmer's bullet, proved his name to be a worthy one. A movement caught his attention. A fox, younger than him, had arrived. He carried a hare in his mouth. He went into the earth and the scarred watcher waited for him to emerge again before he made his appearance. He stepped out of the bush just as the face reappeared. The other fox stood stock still, staring silently at his face. Finally, he spoke, his breath coming in gulps,  
"Is it really you....Bold?" he gasped.  
A smile spread across his brother's face. Ha came forward a little, face-to-face with his shocked sibling.  
"Yes, Friendly" he said "It's me Bold. I've returned".  
The younger male sat back down, still having difficulty in taking in what was happening.  
"But how?....... when?...... what?....... we thought you died?" he said confused.  
Bold smiled again, even wider.  
"So did I" he replied "But I just fainted".  
"But then....who....how did you hunt?" asked Friendly.  
His older brother looked up at the sky.  
"Ahhh.... yes, Crow. Bless every feather on him "He sighed "He looked after me, just like before. It took me a while to recover my strength and memory".  
Friendly still couldn't believe it. A shocked gasp nearby caused him to look round. Vixen, their mother, had just come out. Her face was pale.  
"Bold" she whispered "It can't be!"  
She took a few steps closer to her son and touched his muzzle with a shaking paw. Tears filled her eyes and she nuzzled him. She looked into his eyes and then at her mate who had just surfaced.  
"Fox, look!" she cried "It's Bold! He didn't die! He's alive!"  
The old fox approached the younger one hesitantly. He stopped, smiling nervously.  
"Bold" he said shakily "Please...do you..?"  
"I forgive you, Father" issued Bold readily "I do".  
Fox beamed at him.

"Welcome back Bold, old son" he greeted the traveller "Welcome back!"


	2. Chapter 2: Son of the Farthing Fox

Chapter 2: Son of the Farthing fox  
  
After explaining his story to his family, Bold turned to his brother, Friendly. He enquired anxiously about his mate.  
"Whisper....is she.....did she make it?" he asked.  
The younger fox nodded.  
"Show me to her earth, Friendly" he requested eagerly.  
The scarred, disabled fox followed his sibling. He stopped in a few bushes directly in front of the opening.  
"Go" he said "I wish to spend some time with my mate alone. I'm sure you'll understand".  
He grinned and the young fox backed off. Just at that moment the resident vixen came out. She looked up straight into the eyes of her long lost mate. Tears clouded her eyes and she stared at him.  
"Bold" she said sadly "Not another dream. Oh, please, spare me the agony".  
Her black tipped ears flattened against her head and tears trickled down the sides of her face.  
"Oh how I wish it were real" she wept "I wish it was true".  
Bold came forward and nuzzled her.  
"Wish granted" he said softly "It's really me".  
Whisper gazed at him in shock and, just as Vixen had done, put out a paw to touch his muzzle.  
"My dreams are so real" she stated "Yet so unbelievable".  
Bold rubbed his nose against hers.  
"Our scents don't exist in dreams" he told her "But I can smell you just as well as you can smell me".  
She stared at him before licking him gently.  
"You're right" she admitted "I can smell you. Oh, Bold! You don't know how happy I am to see you!"  
But then something crossed her mind and she remembered why he had nearly died in the first place. Her head hung in guilt and she shook it in shame.  
"Do you forgive me, Bold" she inquired "I promise I never meant to wear you out. I'm sorry for being so hard on you. Please.... I beg you!"  
A smile wrinkled the corners of his eyes.  
"You sound just like my dad" he said "And of course I forgive you, my Whisper".  
"Oh, Bold!" she cried and nuzzled him repeatedly.  
"Mother!" a voice startled the two foxes.  
A young fox, not much older than a cub, stood a little way away. His ears were black like his mother's but wholly. He stared at the pair, confusion printed al over his face. Whisper went over to him and led him to his father.  
"Bold" she announced proudly "Meet your son, Plucky".  
"Son?" gasped Bold.  
"Dad!" gulped Plucky.  
The older fox greeted hi with a warm smile. The younger one beamed at him.  
"My dad" he said "Son of the famous fox of Farthing Wood".  
Bold nodded and shot a wry grin at Whisper "Yes" he agreed "But only son..."


	3. Chaper 3: The New Leader

Chapter 3: The New Leader  
  
The animals of Farthing Wood and their kin rejoiced the return of Fox's eldest son. There was only one creature that remained mourning. Friendly had been pleased that his brother was unharmed and still alive. But know that he had returned, the young fox found his actions went unnoticed by the other animals. Bold had stolen every bit of attention Friendly had ever received. They admired the scarred fox for he was smarter, braver and stronger than any of his siblings. Friendly had, before his brother's arrival, felt his chance of becoming leader had grown. Although Fox had already handed down his leadership to Plucky, Friendly felt he could have directed the animal's admiration to himself. He sensed soon Plucky would offer the authority to Bold. His fears were confirmed on a rainy night, when Fox requested a meeting in the Hollow.  
  
"My friends" Fox addressed the other animals "I'm sure you all know of the reappearance of my son, Bold".  
There were murmurs of agreement.  
"And I'm sure you all remember my retirement from leadership, when I left the well being of my fellow creatures in Plucky's paws" he questioned.  
The group nodded readily.  
"Well, Plucky here has an announcement to make" Fox looked down at his grandson.  
The young fox spoke up confidently.  
"I cannot bear the trials of leadership" he stated "they wear me out and I am unable to control it properly. There fore I offer my position as leader to my father Bold"  
His father tried to conceal his pride but everyone knew he was happy with his new authority.  
"Thank you my friends" he mumbled "I am honoured to be of assistance".  
The animals cheered him gladly, knowing he was a cunning fox.  
"Excuse me!" Friendly spoke up in a tensed tone.  
"By all means" hissed Adder, who was actually present.  
The young fox was not cowed by the snake's leer.  
"Wouldn't it be more unbiased if we were to vote and elect a leader?" he questioned.  
Adder answered for fox, adding a tip of her own.  
"Of course" she said quietly "But I doubt if it would make any difference to you at all".  
Weasel caught on straight away.  
"I don't think it will" She jeered "Because I'm voting for Bold anyway!"  
"Be quiet, Weasel!" growled Fox, stepping on the small creature's tail.  
But it did not raise Friendly darkened heart the slightest. Bold was chosen and the animals went home. A plan began to form in his mind. A dark plan.......


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan Unfolds

Chapter 4: The Plan Unfolds.....  
  
The very next day, Friendly began to construct his plan. He left his earth and set off as though he were on a normal daily routine. All night he had been weighing up the pros and cons of his plot. Surely there were other foxes in the park that would not approve of Bold's authority. He would search out these creatures and start a rebellion against his brother. He set off for Charmer's earth. He knew his sister was soft and looked up to Bold so decided to wheedle his plan through via Ranger, her mate. Ranger was a blue fox, son of Scarface. His own father had been in similar situations and felt his position was threatened by the presence of the Farthing Fox. Ranger would understand certainly. He reached their earth just as the two foxes emerged. Charmer saw him and came over.  
"Hello Friendly" she said "How's Bold? Haven't things been wonderful since he came back?"  
'See' thought her brother bitterly 'Her first thoughts are for him straight away. Not me'. And he didn't reply.  
"Are you going out hunting?" he asked afterwards.  
"Yes, we are" they replied together.  
Friendly did not see them exchange fond glances and asked to join them. Charmer, obviously wanting to spend a bit of time with her mate, was reluctant. But they let him come all the same. At once, the young fox started his interrogation.  
"So what do think about Bold becoming leader" he asked Ranger.  
"Well, to be honest, I feel safer" replied the blue fox "Fox was too old to deal with it and Plucky too young".  
"Come on, don't you think he's a bit too...well...bold?" the red fox persisted.  
"Do you?" Charmer turned to look and shot his question back at him. Friendly was surprised. He knew she wasn't keen on him since he met Ranger. Now she was eyeing him suspiciously.  
"I was only asking your opinion" he mumbled but went off, defeated by the pair.  
  
After that, Friendly wandered round the park. He stopped at the pond and drank. Just then Whisper arrived. The vixen was with her son. Friendly tried to back off unnoticed but Plucky spotted him. The young fox ran to join him.  
"Hi Uncle" he greeted "It's nice having my dad as leader, isn't it?"  
Before he could reply, however, Whisper came up. She seemed to know this was not the question wanted.  
"Hello Friendly" she smiled "How are you?"  
"Fine" he answered shortly "You seem full of news".  
The mother looked around as if they were being watched.  
"You may as well know" she said "I've just seen a vixen. She was asking other animals about you. Shouldn't you go and see her?" she suddenly smiled "She might make a nice mate" she added.  
Plucky grinned and went off with his mother.  
"Good luck, Uncle Friendly!" he called as Bold's brother ran away.  
He looked at his mother.  
"Uncle is keen to get a mate, isn't he?" he remarked.


	5. Chapter 5: Blue Dusk

Chapter 5: Blue Dusk  
  
Friendly ran. It wasn't long before he spotted her. But when he did see her, he stopped abruptly. Whisper didn't mention the vixen was blue! The stranger had just started talking to Whistler. The fox came closer so he could hear.  
"....So I came back to White Deer Park to find him" she said.  
"Err...find who exactly?" asked a puzzled Whistler.  
The vixen sighed in exasperation.  
"The Farthing fox's son" she repeated "His son!"  
"Ahh...Bold, yes he's come back" the heron thought he'd finally figured out what she meant.  
The blue vixen shook her head.  
"No! No! The other one!" she cried "Friendly!"  
Friendly made his appearance. He went over to the vixen and cleared his throat. She turned her startled eyes to him and stared.  
"I'm Friendly" he announced "Do you wish to talk?"  
She eyed him for a moment longer before nodding. Whistler sensed the puzzle was over and stretched his wings.  
"Well, I'll be going now" he said, nodding at the blue vixen "Very nice meeting your acquaintance, I'm sure".  
Then, he took off, his long legs trailing after him. Friendly looked at the vixen again. The sun shone off her pale blue coat. She seemed to be a blue version of Whisper. Half of her ears were black, the rest blue.  
"What did you want me for?" he asked, unable to deny she was very pretty even if he was a blue fox.  
She took a deep breath.  
"So you are the sly Friendly" she breathed "Pleased to meet you. Ranger told me about you."  
The young fox cocked his head to one side.  
"Oh yes?"  
The blue vixen began a hurried story.  
"The other blue foxes have left the park" she explained "Ranger went with us. He spoke about you. I must say you were very true to your family. Not a bit like my brother-" she showed her fangs in disapproval-"I thought about it. You seem to have the makings of a great leader. Cunning, loyalty and stealth. Like me. I thought you might have a plan to make this your domain. I've come to help."  
At first they just stared at each other. Friendly began to see his future in her eyes.  
"Your help is most welcomed" he replied "But I shall need a partner to plan with".  
With a lowered head, the blue vixen looked up at him. She smiled.  
"Ready and willing to serve you till the end" she said in one breath.  
Friendly gave a laugh of pure pleasure. His plan had already begun.  
"I'm sure you have a name" he said "You seem to know mine well enough".  
"Blue Dusk" she giggled "Of course, my dear. Who doesn't?".....


	6. Chapter 6: The Help Welcomed

Chapter 6: The Help Welcomed  
  
Friendly listened carefully to what Blue Dusk was saying. He had led her to his earth and was now waiting until the blue vixen had had her say. When she was finished, he raised his head.  
"So you're telling me" he summarised "that I have got an army of willing blue foxes who..."  
"Who will serve you as their leader" finished Blue Dusk "Everyone from my old father's clan!"  
The red fox sat up.  
"I never had anything less than hatred for your father" he growled "And there's still a hitch. How can I justify my siding with Scarface's family?"   
The new vixen lifted her muzzle defiantly.  
"Your sister, Charmer, took my brother" she said "it's only fair I can take her's. There! It's sorted, my dear".  
Friendly grinned.  
"You are smart" he said admiringly "Even Whisper couldn't rival you".  
Blue Dusk smiled. Suddenly, he thought of something.  
"How would you tell them to come?" he asked "To make their way to White Deer Park?"  
"I'll go and fetch them, my dear" she answered, getting up "I won't be long".  
Friendly felt determined to stop her from leaving him. But he couldn't think of any excuse.  
"Very well" he sighed "Be quick!"  
He got up and followed her outside.  
"I'll be as fast as I can, my dear" she said, taking a few steps away from his earth.  
She looked back affectionately at him.  
"As quick as dusk" she replied, waving her tail a little.  
They looked at each other for a moment longer, in a desirable silence. The red fox stepped forward and nuzzled her neck. He had never really been close to another fox before. Blue Dusk growled softly and, without a backwards glance, took off through the trees. Friendly watched her go, hoping deep in his hard heart that she would return.  
  
Later on, in an attempt to shake off the lonely feeling, Friendly went for a walk. Whisper met him and hurried over to him.  
"So what did she say?" she inquired "The blue vixen? Who is she?"  
The red fox looked at her, her curious eyes, her eager expression, suddenly hating her. She was Bold's mate and was nothing compared to Blue Dusk.  
"Oh she used to live here and was looking for a mate" he replied, slowly.  
The vixen frowned and cocked her head to one side.  
"Why you?" she wanted to know "Didn't she know about Bold?"  
A sneer curled his mouth as he answered gladly,  
"Oh she knew about Bold alright. But she preferred me over my brother".


	7. Chapter 7: The Race to the Stone Circle

Chapter 7: The Race to the Stone Circle  
  
It was over a day and a half before she returned. Friendly, feeling so high in spirits, had a race with Plucky. This the cub found unusual. But he ignored it when they when they met Dash, the hare. The young female sat back on her haunches and looked quizzically at her friend.  
"Was he having a race with you?" she asked, glancing at his uncle.  
"Yeah and I won!" announced Plucky proudly.  
Dash hopped up and down eagerly.  
"Can I have a race now?" she begged "Let's see if you can beat me this time".  
"I'll race you as well, Dash" offered Friendly "I might win too".  
"You're on, Uncle" Plucky replied for her "Let's go!"  
They were off in a flash. The elder fox was amazed at the young creature's speed.  
"To the Stone Circle!" he cried and swerved towards the direction of the ring of tall stones on the hilltop.  
Plucky and Dash followed him. They reached the foot of the hill and began the steep climb. Friendly looked back. He was winning! A voice cried out from the rocks above, followed by another.  
"Come on, Plucky!"  
"Go for it, Dash!"  
Fox and Vixen waited at the top. Along with Rabbit, his mate and three of their babies. Friendly began to feel put out and slowed. Suddenly, a voice cheered him on.  
"You can do it, Friendly!"  
The fox looked up. There was Blue Dusk, urging him on. His heart pumped as he panted and drove himself on. Nearly ... there... the audience, enlargened by rabbits, hares and mice, raised a deafening cheer. He had won! He collapsed to the ground, though not before giving Blue Dusk a grateful nuzzle. Fox and Vixen came over to them, ears pricked in surprise.  
"Well done, Friendly" congratulated Vixen, giving the blue vixen a sideways look.  
"Yes, well done, son" agreed Fox, turning to Blue Dusk "We haven't met before?" he added, nodding formally.  
His son got unsteadily to his paws. Ranger's sister came forward and he leant against her for support.  
"She came to days ago, father" he said "Meet my mate, Blue Dusk".  
"Aptly named" remarked Fox "You wouldn't be related to Ranger, would you?"  
"He's my brother" she replied, looking at her mate.  
"You are Scarface's cub?" the red fox asked in shock.  
"Yes" she answered, winking at Friendly "So is Ranger" she added slyly.....


	8. Chapter 8: The Witness

Chapter 8: The Witness  
  
Blue Dusk spoke continuously as she led her mate to her family.  
"They're very eager to see you" she told him "Don't worry, my dear".  
Despite her soothing voice, Friendly began to feel more nervous with each step. He was about to become a successor to Scarface. They passed under the sign of White Deer Park; a picture of a white stag. They walked along the stream. The blue vixen smiled at him. He could sense she was nervous too, even through her outward appearance.  
"They're here" she whispered as they passed under a bush.  
The red fox held his breath as he mounted a ridge in the ground. He looked down and nearly gasped at the many upturned blue faces. Rather baleful, curious eyes examined him. Friendly glanced at his mate. She nodded encouragingly.   
"I've heard from your sister, blue Dusk, that you are the army willing to serve under me" he confirmed "That means you will obey my orders without question. Are there any objections?"  
There was silence for a few moments. Suddenly, a voice broke it.  
"How do we know we are not being led to our deaths?"  
Friendly glanced at the speaker. The blue fox had a streak of darker blue down his back that flared at the end of his tail. The red fox spoke into his mate's ear.  
"Who is he?" he demanded.  
Blue Dusk looked at him, worriedly.  
"That's Blaze" she told him "I was afraid he would say something like that. He's my cousin, you know".  
Friendly leapt off the mound and landed nimbly on his paws. He could feel all eyes on him as he advanced upon the rival. He stared into the pale, defiant eyes before him. He seemed to be looking into the very eyes of Scarface.  
"Blaze, is it?" he verified.  
The blue fox nodded slowly.  
"Do you think you are being led to death? That's the question" he met the other's eyes coolly. "If you doubt me, you are free to go. But all my other companions"-he indicated the others with his nose-"will be led to greatness. If they trust me, I promise I will lead you to the best. Do you trust me?"  
There was a round of affirmative cheers. Friendly smiled and nodded at Blaze. The other glowered at him but said nothing. He watched as the red fox turned and strutted back to the mound. Friendly leapt upon it.  
"We will speak again soon" he told them "But until then you must not show your face's in White Deer Park!"  
The blue clan cheered once and then went their separate ways. Friendly glanced happily at his mate as they went together, unaware of the witness above......


	9. Chapter 9: Old Spirit

Chapter 9: Old Spirit  
  
Friendly trotted along, hardly able to believe it was all happening. He gazed at Blue Dusk affectionately. He would never have been able to do it without her. She sensed him looking at her and turned her head. Their eyes met and both foxes smiled.  
"Shall I go hunting?" she asked.  
"You'll be the cause of my success when it comes" he told her "No, you rest. I'll hunt for both of us".  
She nuzzled him and headed for their earth. Friendly followed her with his eyes. She went out of sight just as another figure came in. the red fox turned his face to the other fox sharply. It was Bold.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, laughing at his younger brother's dreamy expression.  
"Nothing" replied the other, raising his muzzle proudly "I'm fine".  
"Huh, I wish I could say that so easily" stated Bold with a tired sigh.  
Friendly could not help sneering at his scarred sibling.   
"What's up? Being leader to difficult for the cripple?"  
Bold looked up and saw something flicker in his brother's eyes. Something he recalled seeing in Scarface's eyes. He sighed again, remembering how strong and bold he had been then.  
"It isn't that" he answered, lifting his chin in an attempt of recovering his old spirit "The other animals are alright. It's just Whisper. She's...she's lost interest in me again. She's recollected how useless I used to be to her, we quarrelled today."  
The other fox smiled nastily.  
"Oh dear, that is awful" he leered "Blue Dusk would never do such a thing. But I suppose you can't really compare the two."  
"No, maybe you can't" Bold's head sank again "One's perfect and the other's...."  
He trailed off with a sad sigh.  
"I had best go back" he said after a while "take care".  
"Oh, I will, Bold" responded Friendly "you had better too."  
Something suddenly stirred within Bold. Some part of his old fighting spirit. He looked his brother straight in the eye.  
"I will, Friendly" he stated "I told Crow my troubles were over back in the town. But now"- his gaze suddenly became penetrating-"I'm not so sure....if I was right".  
With those words he turned back to the park, his right hind-leg hanging useless under him and his scarred eye watering slightly. The feeling of victory over his brother faded instantly in Friendly. It was now he who felt deflated. He caught a rabbit and a mouse and made his way back. Blue Dusk sensed something was wrong and asked.  
"Trust Bold to come" seethed the younger fox "And spoil my proudest moment ever. I'll get him back for it! I will".


	10. Chapter 10: Blaze

Chapter 10: Blaze  
  
Bold made his way back to his earth.  
Whisper sat at the entrance. She eyed him coldly, her gaze falling on the mouse in his jaws. He dropped it at her paws and sat back on his haunches.  
"It's for you" he said.  
"Is that the best you could do?" she responded.  
He looked at her as she turned her nose up at his offer.  
"Yes" he answered "I did try".  
"I might as well hunt for myself" the vixen rose to her paws.  
This made him angry.  
"I can't help being a cripple!" he retorted, furious.  
Whisper looked down her nose at him.  
"No, I suppose you can't" she sniffed and made her elegant way.  
Bold was nearly shivering in rage.  
"I didn't scar my own eye for nothing" he called after her "I saved Shadow because she was nice to me. Something you've never been!"  
The vixen stopped by a tree and looked back at him. Something like envy glittered in her eyes.  
"Ungrateful" she spat and continued on her way.  
Bold watched her go. When she was out of sight, he heaved a great sigh. His head sank wearily.  
"Can I please anyone?" he whispered.  
  
Blaze paced back and forth by the fence. A younger fox sat watching him.  
"What's wrong, Blaze?" he asked.   
"That Friendly" he growled "Why should I listen to him?"  
"He said you could go if you wanted" the other stated "He is smart that one".  
The older blue fox looked at him in disgust.  
"You never knew a smart fox when you saw one, Trip" he snorted.  
Trip was offended but Blaze suddenly seemed to notice he was there.  
"But then of course" he added slyly "Who am I to argue with our leader, eh?"  
The other blue fox nodded.  
"Yes, that's not our place" he agreed "We have to obey him without question".  
Blue Dusk's cousin smiled.  
"Well, better be off" continued Trip "I have to hunt for the Lady".  
Blaze nodded sagely.  
"Yes, you mustn't keep Lady Blue waiting" he growled as his younger brother trotted away "Obey him, is it? Oh yes, obey him...to avoid any tricky questions..." the blue fox chuckled to himself.


	11. Chapter 11: Owl's Logic

Chapter 11: Owl's Logic  
  
Friendly stretched at the earth entrance before coming out. Blue Dusk followed him, doing exactly the same. They rubbed heads and went on their way to the blue clan. On their way, the red fox spotted Bold talking to Shadow and her mate, Hurkel. He slipped into a bush nearby and overheard their conversation.  
"I told her I rescued you because you were kind to me, Shadow" sighed Bold "I said it's something she's never been."  
"Oh yes, Shadow's very kind" said Hurkel cheerfully "I'm kind. And I'm sure your mate used to be kind too?"  
"Yeah," replied Bold heavily "Until she heard of my father".  
The sow badger shook her head worriedly.  
"I don't know, Bold" she stated "It was because of her I nearly lost you. But I don't want to cause problems between you".  
The scarred fox looked at her.  
"It seems as if you already have" was his response.  
There was a flutter of wings and Owl landed on the branch of a tree close by. Her mate, Hollow, was soon perched beside her.  
"It seems we have a problem here, Bold" she guessed "Could you please explain?"  
Fox's son told her everything. At last, Owl nodded.  
"Yes, I see" she mused "But there is a way out of this mess".  
"How?" they all asked.  
The proud bird settled down on her branch, eyes closed, trying hard to appear wise.  
"Had not one incident happened, the other would not have followed" she replied.  
Weasel had now appeared.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, puzzled.  
Owl looked down her beak at the smaller creature.  
"If you would let me explain, Weasel" she chided "I would tell you".  
She looked at Bold.  
"Now, Bold" she began "Just give it a thought. If you had not saved Shadow, you wouldn't have hurt you eye. If that hadn't happened, you would have seen the hunter and would not have got shot. Because you couldn't hunt due to your wounds, you went to town. But if you hadn't gone to town, you wouldn't have met Whisper. So it all comes down to saving Shadow was the reason you met her. Am I understood?"  
Bold smiled at her.  
"You are understood" he replied "You clever old Owl".  
The bird swelled up with pride.  
"Nothing to it, Bold" she said as the animals dispersed.  
Friendly was amazed at the turn of events and continued on with his mate.


	12. Chapter 12: Understandings

Chapter 12: Understandings  
  
Friendly left the boundaries of White Deer Park. He went upon his mound and summoned them with a triple bark. They came rather fast. This time, a fairly old blue vixen was with them, Blue Dusk turned to him, her black-tipped ears pricked up.  
"Friendly, meet my mother" she said "Lady Blue".  
The young red fox nodded in the direction of the older one.  
"So you are Friendly, my dear" she began "You were well named, I must say".  
He did not say anything at first. Finally he said, in a raised voice,  
"I want it known that I do not have any sorrow for the death of you old leader, Scarface. He was the reason of my sister's death and I have no love of him. Is that clear?"  
There was no response for a few minutes. Lady Blue tried to hold in an anguished whine and pain could be seen in her face. Then she nodded. One by one, the rest of the clan followed her example. But one of the foxes did not move. Friendly's hackles rose slightly and he strutted over to him. He recognised this one as Blaze, his mate's cousin. They stared each other in the eyes.  
"Am I understood?" growled the red fox.  
Blaze held his eye for a moment longer before giving a frozen smile.  
"Oh yes" he replied icily, bending his head forward "I understand very well".  
Something in his tone made the fur along Friendly's spine rise.  
"Good!" he coughed and turned back to the others "Rest now. In two days time we make our entrance into White Deer Park".  
They all barked happily. The rebellion was soon to awaken. Blaze looked at his kin. 'Now the time is set for his plan' he muttered 'and has come for mine'.  
  
Bold reached his earth, a mouse clamped in his jaws once again. He saw Whisper sunning herself and went over to her. He lay down nearby. He saw her eyes flick expectantly at him and he put down the mouse. He began to eat it slowly.  
"Couldn't you be bothered to hunt for your mate?" she asked.  
Without looking at her, he replied,  
"No, cripples get tired easily. And after all, I can't help being a cripple, can I?"  
He looked sideways at her. The vixen turned away her head.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have rescued Shadow" he continued, ignoring her uncompressible surprise "Then I wouldn't have met you. You wouldn't have met me. You would have found your strong dream fox".  
"How's that?" she quizzed snootily.  
"If I hadn't saved Shadow" he said "I wouldn't have been crippled by the hunters so I wouldn't have gone to town to scavenge. Then I wouldn't have met you. And you wouldn't have met my father".  
They looked at each other, eyes narrowed defiantly. Bold decided to lay it on more.  
"So you shouldn't thank me for taking you to my father" he stated "You should thank shadow. My dear friend, the badger".  
Whisper gave an angry snort and trotted off. The red fox watched her with some satisfaction. He knew she had realised he was right.  
"Let's hope this works then" he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13: The Season Of Danger

Chapter 13: The Season Of Danger  
  
Blaze looked at the two foxes. The youngest of them trembled.  
"Blaze, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" he asked.  
"Yes, Trip" growled the second fox "Of course. Blaze knows what he's doing!"  
Blaze gazed at the strong vixen. She was another of Blue Dusk's cousins. Her mother had been Scarface's sister and she took after her uncle in some ways.  
"Thank you, Celest" he smiled "So you know what to do?"  
They nodded together, one more enthusiastic that the other. The vixen imitated her cousin and rose to her paws. She cast a disapproving look at his brother. Her real name was Celestial.  
"Onwards" barked Blaze.  
They marched on, into White Deer Park. They headed for the river. A pair of watchful eyes gazed down at them from high up.  
  
Fox came out of the trees. He carried himself over to the river. He looked up and down it before lapping at it's water. He recognised it as the same one his daughter, Charmer, had told him of; where she and ranger had met. The Farthing Fox smiled. Charmer was soon to have cubs. 'I wonder if any of them will resemble me?' he thought. As he drank, recalling memories of his journey to the park, he was completely unaware of the danger. The leaves behind rustled but his old ears failed to detect the sound. Coming out of the bushes, one by one, three blue foxes crept up on him. The biggest blue fox and vixen bared their fangs and got ready to pounce upon him. Suddenly, a sound echoed in the air.  
"Kee! Kee!"  
Instinctively, Fox leapt into the water. There was a frustrated snarl and a snap. He looked back but the bank was clear. All of a sudden, the cry rang in his mind and he turned his gaze sharply to the sky. The old fox felt his heart leap when he spotted the familiar figure hovering in the air. The out-stretched wings and long tail feathers.  
"Kestrel!" he cried.  
The bird glided noiselessly onto the ground, landing beside him.  
"Fox" she said "I have so much to tell you of".  
"Never mind all that" Fox said dismissively "Where have you been? How are you, old friend?"  
"I'm fine" she replied "I've been wandering around and my news is serious".  
"Oh yes?" the Farthing Fox looked back over his shoulder, remembering the commotion "Was it as serious as your warning just now?"  
"Yes" answered the bird "They're linked with each other".  
"Spill it out then".  
"Not here" she said taking to the air "Not here. Follow me!"  
Fox followed his old friend to his earth. What was so serious? What just happened by the river? His mind rang with questions. He felt a sudden sense of danger and groaned silently to himself. Another season of danger!


	14. Chapter 14: The Meeting

Chapter 14: The Meeting

"What!"

Fox and Vixen looked at each other, unable to believe the news.

"But...not Friendly" stammered the old mother "He....he wouldn't don such a thing".

Kestrel's piercing eyes turned in her direction.

"I saw it all" she said "My eyes saw it all".

"But I still can't believe...."

"Unless" added the bird suspiciously "During my absence, the level of my reliability has decreased?"

"Not at all" answered Fox quickly "Vixen and I will trust you always. But you must understand. It's not easy for a fox to believe such things of his cub".

"I understand, Fox" said Kestrel willingly.

The old leader rose stiffly to his paws. He looked so weary and aged.

"Rally the others, kestrel" he ordered "The Farthing animals will _always_ stick together".

The bird of prey took off, calling repeatedly. Fox hoped that Friendly was still beyond the boundaries of White Deer Park. He looked at Vixen who gave a faint smile.

"Oh, how could this have happened?" she cried.

Her mate nuzzled her, looking grave.

"I drove away the wrong cub it seems" he stated "I do regret it now".

Soon all the animals were gathered. They looked at the old fox that they all trusted. He explained the situation carefully to them. Most of them were astounded.

"Friendly?" exclaimed Hurkel "But....but he seemed so kind. That can't be right, can it Mossy?"

The mole, who was seated upon his head, did not seem to have heard him.

"This makes me remember Scarface" he summarised "The same state we were in back then".

"Exactly, Mossy" replied Fox as the little creature blushed "But Scarface knew we knew he was a threat to us. Friendly doesn't know that. We must _NOT_ let him find out. Is that understood, Weasel?"

He shot a warning glare at the female and her family. Weasel stared back at him.

"We know how to keep a secret, don't we, Measley?" she said, scowling across the tops of her little ones heads at her mate.

"Yes, Weasel" he replied, turning to their twins "Fido, Cleo. You heard Fox. Not a word".

"Yes, dad" they chorused, smiling sweetly.

Just then, Hare, who had been posted as a sentry, came dashing up.

"Friendly's coming" he warned.

Fox rose up.

"Remember what I said" he reminded them "Not a word. Tomorrow, you will all come here to hide".

They nodded in agreement. Plucky, who was present, looked over at his uncle. Friendly came up as the rest of the animals left.

"Did I miss the meeting?" he asked "Was it important?"

"Oh no" replied Fox "We just told them Charmer's having cubs".

The younger male looked at his sister who smiled.

"I'll take it you'll be out of the running then" he remarked, almost joyfully "Won't really be up to any fighting".

The vixen was hurt but concealed it well. Her brother then turned to Bold.

"You and Whisper still at it?"

Bold looked across at his mate. She had a distant look on her face.

"Looks like it" he replied.

Plucky looked wistfully at each of his parents.

"I think it's regrettable, what happened in the past" he told them.

He turned to Friendly, grinning at his sudden inspiration.

"Race you to the stream!" he challenged "You know, _outside_ the park".

"Err....No, Plucky" said the older fox, quickly going "Too dangerous for you"......


	15. Chapter 15: A Familiar Event

Chapter 15: A Familiar Event

Friendly barely noticed how tensed the other animals were. He went on, and then he spotted Whisper. She was sitting by the pond, staring into the water.

"How did you find the meeting, Whisper?" he called out to her.

The vixen looked up but seemed not to notice he was there.

"I think it's disgusting" she answered "Terrible what he's doing. Joining forces with....."

She then started as she realized who she was talking to. Friendly looked at her strangely.

"Who?" he asked "What are you talking about?"

Whisper shook her coat and looked away.

"Bold" she said slowly "It's terrible of him. Treating me like that".

Friendly grinned to himself.

"Bold seems to think _you_ are the problem" he told her "It appears you are the one who neglects him".

The vixen stared at him, her black-topped ears pricked in surprise.

"Does he really feel like that?" she asked faintly.

The fox grinned but she seemed to notice.

"But he wouldn't tell _you_ that!" she snapped suddenly.

She got up, turned and trotted off. Friendly was surprised at the sharpness of her tone. She'd never spoken to him like that before. It was as if she knew about...... The arrival of Cleo jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Friendly!" she squeaked "You bad fox! I heard all ...."

Fortunately, Fido came at that moment. He was smarter than his twin....to a certain degree. He realised her intended sentence and bowled her over.

"Cleo" Shut up, little idiot!" he shouted, just as idiotically "You heard Mum!"

Friendly obviously thought the twins were talking rubbish. He excused himself and went on quickly. The young she-weasel growled at her brother and shoved him.

"I know what Mum said!" she shrieked "You're a little idiot!"

Guessing he would chase her, Cleo bounded into the thicket and came face to face with a blue fox! In an instant, she was knocked over and nearly crushed under the fox's huge paw. The air was pressed from her and she couldn't scream. Her eyes bulged and she scrabbled for breath.

"Don't make a sound!" hissed the fox.

Blaze lifted his paw and the young one could breathe again. She got back up unsteadily and was wise enough to keep quiet.

"Cleo!"

She could hear Fido calling her and longed to join him. But the blue fox's baleful eyes held her still.

"What did you hear all about, Cleo?" asked Blaze slowly.

He had over heard Friendly's conversation with both Whisper and the weasels. Cleo trembled.

"N...nothing" she stammered "I didn't hear anything".

Blaze bared his teeth and brought his face close to hers.

"Don't lie to me, Cleo!" he growled "If you don't tell me...I'll kill you and your twin".

The young female felt awful. She couldn't bear the thought of her brother dead. But what would her mother say if she found out about this? Fear ruled her mind.

"I....It's about Friendly!" she blurted out "I know he's your friend.....everybody knows....and...and he's going to come tomorrow!"

Then she fell silent. Never before had she _actually_ felt guilty. She wasn't used to it. Blaze gave a cruel smile.

"I see..." he breathed "So the game's up, is it? What's Fox going to do about it?"

Cleo shook her head, trying to appear innocent.

"I really don't know" she told him earnestly "I...Fox had to stop..."

Blaze's face was an inch from hers, his breath hot on her fur.

"Why?" he asked angrily "Why did he stop?"

The little weasel racked her brains. She gnawed at the tips of her paws and the fox's snarl hastened her idea.

"Friendly....came" she replied with a faint grin "So he had to stop. I don't know anything else... so there!"

She took a step back as Blaze brought his muzzle closer.

"Well, now you've told me everything" he murmured softly "I can kill you now".

Cleo had no experience of evil. Her teeth chattered and she quaked in fear. The blue fox bared his fangs and got ready to pounce. Suddenly, Fido's head appeared beside hers.

"Found you, Cleo!" he cried.

But then he spotted Blaze and shrieked. The fox leapt but the twins were gone. He heard Weasel's daughter laughing.

"You stupid blue-berry fox!" she jeered "I know lot's more but you, blue-berry! You won't ever know! Ahahahahahaha!"

Blaze gave a snarl of frustration. He turned and loped back to the clan. He knew more than Friendly and the time had come for his plan. It was time to persuade the others......


	16. Chapter 16: Awaiting the Consequences

Chapter 16: Awaiting the Consequences

The weasel twins went straight to their mother. They told the whole story before Fox and the rest of the animals. At the end, Fox sighed in exasperation. Bold growled to himself. Weasel could sense the anger in the air. She turned to Cleo and tapped her sharply on the head.

"Cleo Weasel, I wish you had kept your mouth shut!" she scolded.

Then she turned to her mate and cuffed his ears too.

"And you should have taught her properly" she said, glaring "This is all your fault!"

Measly covered his ear and gazed hopelessly at her.

"Sorry, Weasel" he moaned "It's my fault. But you're still gorgeous!"

He received a slap across the face with the accompanying words:

"Shut up and stop fuzzing!"

Fox had to bark at them.

"Be quiet!" he yelled.

All fell silent and he sat back down.

"So..." he began "The blue foxes have been informed of our knowledge. Friendly will see the art of surprise has been stolen from his attack. He may come today...now. What shall we do about it?"

He looked around at them.

"We need both cunning and wisdom" he said "I wish my old friend Badger, was still here".

There was a loud sniff from Mossy, the mole.

"B...badger would have known what to do....now" he murmured brokenly.

The animals held a respectful silence for their lost friend. Hurkel and Shadow, the new badgers amongst them, exchanged glances. Neither of them had met the wise creature from Farthing Wood. Then Bold sat up.

"We must all remain on Farthing land" he said clearly "should we have to band together, we should not have to go far in search of each other. We need someone to keep an eye on Friendly".

Vixen sighed sadly and looked at her bravest cub. Plucky rose up. They looked expectantly at him.

"Kestrel would be best for such a job" he stated "I reckon she should go. And she has the best eyes in the reserve".

Bold looked appraisingly at his son.

"Exactly what I had in mind" he told him.

His eyes roved the group. Suddenly, he looked up.

"Plucky, where's your mother?" he asked.

The young fox looked around.

"I thought she would come to the Meeting" he replied anxiously.

Owl, who was perched on a nearby branch, spoke up.

"It seems, Bold, someone will have to search for your mate" she announced.

The scarred-fox sighed.

"Any volunteers?"

Dash, the hare, bobbed up and down.

"I'll go, Bold" she offered "I'll find her. I'm the fastest".

Then she whizzed off. Plucky got up as if to follow.

"Plucky. You will remain here" ordered his father.

He pricked up his black ears in surprise.

"But why?" he asked.

His elder lay back down. His eyes grew distant and his scar seemed more deep.

"I don't need you in danger either" he murmured.

Plucky frowned.

"I can take care of myself" he insisted.

Fox decided to intervene.

"We know, Plucky" he replied "But your father and I need you here".

The young fox grew sulky but remained silent. Charmer nuzzled him reassuringly.

"It's for the best" she whispered.

Within Farthing land, the rest of the animals awaited Friendly's appearance with dread. When would he come? How many would come with him?


	17. Chaper 17: Celestial

Chapter 17: Celestial

Blaze trotted back to the blue clan. The evening hung over him and with it an unusual silence. He tossed his muzzle and chuckled to himself.

"The animals are afraid" he whispered "The blue foxes will always be feared. But now we will truly see who rules. Friendly of the red foxes or Blaze of the blue.

The fox knew he would have to fight. He was clever and knew the Farthing animals were bound to act together. He suddenly found himself in the midst of his kin. He cast about and breathed in relief. Friendly was not present. He trotted over to Trip, his brother.

"Everything's in position" he murmured "We only have to persuade some of the others now".

He looked about again.

"Where's Celest?" he asked "She was supposed to help me".

Trip shook his muzzle.

"I don't know" he replied "She'll probably come while we're sleeping!

Blaze sighed inwardly.

"She was supposed to help me choose who to persuade" he snarled in exasperation "Oh well, I'll manage on my own".

"I'll be here" said the younger fox timidly.

His brother took one look at him and turned away.

"Whatever use you might be" he muttered, rolling his eyes "Come on then....let's start!"

Plucky sighed. Dash was taking a very long time.

"She might be faster than me" he growled to himself "But I'm stronger and smarter than her. What if Mum's in trouble? She wouldn't be able to do anything".

A mixture of impatience for the hare's return and concern for his mother made up his mind. He looked at his elders. They were all in deep conversation. Bold was the closest. Plucky thought quickly. He realized he could get away on his father's blind side and did so. Once at a safe distance, the young fox shook his coat and raced away. He decided if the blue foxes had his mother, they would take her outside the park. He headed the boundary fence. He paused three paces from the enclosure to catch his breath. He looked over his shoulder as the feeling of being watched came over him. He turned back and nearly gasped. A blue vixen was standing on the other side, no less than five paces from him. He snarled and bared his teeth. Only twice had he actually fought, both fights had been with rats. But the vixen just continued to stare, half-in, half-out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" he asked "What's your business here?"

She looked hurt at his harsh tone.

"I've come looking for my cousin" she told him "A big blue fox, like yourself but larger".

The admiration was clear in her tone. She must have been impressed by his boldness. Plucky pricked up his black ears and then growled in contempt.

"You mean the one who serves Friendly, my uncle" he sneered "Oh yes, he was here. But he was out-witted by two weasel twins and he must have left in shame".

The female was surprised.

"Blaze couldn't have been bested by them" she said quietly "He's too smart".

"He couldn't be _that _smart" he taunted "They were only cubs".

She looked quickly at the ground before taking a step forward. Plucky leapt towards her.

"He's not here!" he snarled "He's probably back with the others, telling Friendly all he knows about our knowledge of his promise to the blue foxes. Shouldn't you go back and help too?"

The blue vixen shook her head. She was strongly built too.

"Blaze wouldn't tell Friendly" she assured him.

But she would say no more about it.

"No, I'm not going back to them" she said "My name is Celestial, who are you?"

The young fox drew himself up, his brush swishing proudly.

"I'm Plucky" he said "And what do you mean? Why won't you go back?"

The vixen shook her pale coat. She took a cautious step forward.

"Because..." she told him, smiling "I've found a reason to stay right here...."


	18. Chapter 18: The Future?

Chapter 18: The Future?

Friendly stretched inside his earth. He smiled at Blue Dusk, nuzzling her awake.

"Come on, Dusk" he called "We must get to the clan. It's finally time".

The vixen licked him and whined excitedly.

"Let's go then, Friendly" she said eagerly "We've not a moment to lose, my dear".

They got up and left the earth, weaving like shadows between the trees.

When they got there, over half the clan was missing.

"Blaze and his friends must have deserted" guessed Friendly "The coward!"

"Oh well" sighed his mate "Perhaps it's for the better. But at least we have a future to look to".

She smiled and he knew she was referring to the cubs she was now carrying.

"Of course" he murmured "My future was clear the day I met you".

They nuzzled each other and Friendly leapt onto his mound. He paused for a moment.

"The day has arrived!" he cried "The day I have summoned you all for. It is time to rule White Deer Park. Let's move!"

What was left of the blue clan cheered and, in rows of five, they marched into the park. The single red fox lifted his tail proudly and caught his mate's eye. He would soon be the ultimate leader.

Fox was at his den's entrance with Vixen when Kestrel arrived.

"Friendly has made his move" she cried "I will call the others".

The old fox rose wearily to his paws. He watched the bird wheel away.

"So…" he muttered "The day of confrontation has arrived".

Vixen was too upset to speak. Just then, Bold limped into the scene.

"Mother, have you seen Plucky?" he asked.

She shook her muzzle and looked worriedly at him.

"Why? What's wrong?" she questioned.

The scarred fox stared helplessly.

"I've tried looking for him" he explained "But I can't wander far and there's no sign of him".

Vixen gently inquired about Whisper, for she knew of their quarrels.

"Not a glimpse" Bold made a feeble attempt to joke "It seems the reputation of the Famous Farthing Fox has lost its charm".

He couldn't help glaring at Fox, who dropped his gaze guiltily. Vixen didn't notice. She was trapped in her own thoughts.

"The line of the Farthing fox is breaking" she said bitterly "There will be no dawn for the red foxes".

Bold shook his head sadly.

"There are still Charmer's cubs" he said cheerlessly "They might carry on for us".

The other animals arrived quickly, each had a degree of fear in their behaviour. The squirrels hid in the trees nearby, along with Owl, Hollow and Kestrel. The badgers, hares, rabbits and other small animals concealed themselves in the bushes behind the foxes. Mole was on Hurkel's back. Adder and the weasels went into the earth with Toad and his mate, Paddock. The herons soon joined the other birds and squirrels. At last, everyone was gathered. Ranger arrived then. He trotted up to Fox, tongue lolling and eyes wide in agitation.

"Fox!" he panted "It's Charmer. She's having her cubs…now!"

Vixen took charge instantly.

"Calm down, Ranger" she ordered "You go back to Charmer. If anyone comes, defend her".

The blue fox nodded.

"With my life" he promised and left.

Suddenly, one of the squirrels cried out.

"Oh dear!" she called down "Fox! He's here. Friendly has arrived…."


	19. Chapter 19: Confrontation

(No, I haven't dropped off the face of the earth. And to those of you who thought I had...sorry to dissappoint. heh heh heh. I haven't been writing (obviously) but that's a long story. I will try to get the rest of the story up a.s.a.p. Thanks for reading.)

Chapter 19: Confrontation

Friendly stopped seven paces from his parent's earth. He looked eagerly for the shocked expressions. Nothing. Fox, who was sitting in front, spoke up,

"So, Friendly" he said loudly "You have come to destroy your family?"

The younger fox was confused. How did they know?

"No" he replied "I'm merely here to make an announcement."

The Farthing Fox looked scornfully at him.

"An announcement, you say?" he taunted "You mean you wish to state a dream."

His son was stung by the insult. He lifted his muzzle defiantly.

"I'm the new leader of White Deer Park" he declared "You must all submit to me."

"And what of your new little friends?" quizzed the older fox, eyeing the blue clan "They are not just a show of force, I assume, hmm? Oh Lord of the Reserve".

Friendly felt his hackles rise. He gave a false grin.

"They have business with the other animals today" he said boldly.

Fox could hardly stop himself from snarling.

"And what of the Oath?" he asked "Where's your faith in that?"

Friendly shook his head and smiled.

"_You_ took the Oath, Father" he replied "Not I".

Vixen stepped in all of a sudden.

"But _you_ are _our_ son!" she exclaimed "Where is your loyalty to us?"

There was an uncertain silence. Friendly shuffled his paws. Blue Dusk's answer to that suddenly seemed extremely stupid. The silence was broken by a new voice.

"He has no loyalty. That is why he can never be a true leader".

All heads turned in the same direction. Blue Dusk's jaw dropped.

"Blaze!"

The blue fox smiled cruelly, over 20 foxes at his back. He stopped at 7 paces from each leader.

"Surprised, Friendly?" he sneered "Did you think _I_ had run with my tail between my legs with over half of _your_ army?"

He let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"And did you think your father had no idea of your approach?"

Friendly growled angrily as Blaze turned to Fox.

"You should be grateful to me, Fox" he said slowly "Many of your friends would be dead by now, had not I come. True?"

Fox was staring at him. He knew that there was some truth in the blue fox's words.

"And why are you suddenly concerned about the well-being of _my_ friends, Blaze?" he quizzed "You are not with Friendly but you also have come with an army."

Blaze smiled.

"A good leader must care for his kingdom and its residents" he replied coolly "Is that not true, Fox? You're a wise, old animal, aren't you?"

The aged leader nodded sagely.

"Yes, a true leader does care for his fellow creatures" he agreed "But that does not explain your concern for them as Bold is the leader, not an heir to Scarface."

Now it was Fox's turn to smile. Blaze narrowed his eyes and glared contemptuously at Bold.

"A cripple?" he spat "The Famous Fox and his Farthing Friends are led by his son who's a _cripple_?"

He then turned haughtily to Friendly.

"So this is your rival, Friendly" he barked "A three-legged, one-eyed fox who can't fight to save his life? You couldn't kill that?"

The younger red fox stepped closer, his brushed raised and eyes glinting.

"I had no intention of killing Bold" he said before he could stop himself "I could not kill my own brother."

The other foxes, both red and blue, pricked up their ears in surprise. Then the mutterings began in Friendly's ranks and the eyes that fell on him were anything but pleased. Blue Dusk went up to her mate and nuzzled him worriedly.

"They're not happy with that, my dear" she murmured.

Friendly felt the hairs on his coat bristle.

"Blue Dusk" he whispered "As soon as I attack, you must run."

"But…"

"No, Dusk. It's over. You must bear my cubs away from here."

The vixen began to weep. Blaze laughed scathingly.

"Oh dear, Friendly" he taunted "Looks as if you've landed yourself into a spot of bother, eh?"

He looked at Blue Dusk.

"Did I not tell you, Cousin?" he called "did I not warn you of the red foxes and their treachery?"

The blue vixen glared at him through her tears.

"What about Ranger?" she cried "_He_ was _my_ brother. _He_ was _blue_! He betrayed us!"

Blaze smiled coldly at her.

"Yes, Cousin" he answered "Ranger betrayed us. But do you see him anywhere? Because if you can, then I must be blind. Do you spot any blue amongst those red pelts?"

The vixen fell silent, tears sliding down her muzzle.

"No, Blue Dusk" he continued "You can't see him. I'm not surprised. They've probably dispatched him already. You can start mourning for him if you wish. You'll be the only one."

Friendly could not stand his tone any longer.

"Run, Dusk" he ordered "Go and remember me."

He sprang at Blaze. The blur fox side-stepped and turned to face the other.

"Come on, Friendly" he said in slow, mocking tomes "Let's see what you've learnt from your heroic father."

They leapt at each other, biting, clawing and snarling fiercely. Eventually, they broke off from each other. Friendly panted heavily, licking blood off his torn lips. Blaze cleared the blood from a wound above his eyes to regain his vision. His lips were drawn back and his blood-stained fangs coupled with his pale eyes and fur made him look like a nightmare. Friendly began to circle him, stiff-legged and eyes flashing. The blue fox did likewise. Suddenly, he leapt forward and thudded his head into the red fox's ribs. Fox's son was bowled over. He lay on the ground, winded. As he struggled to his paws, he saw Blaze bounding forward again, coming to finish his job. Friendly turned his head feebly to face him and bared his fangs. Closer and closer. Suddenly, something landed in front of him. The blue fox pulled up. Friendly opened his eyes and saw the crippled leg behind him. Bold stood over his brother's body.

"I'm the leader of the foxes" he said bravely "Of all the Farthing animals. It's me you have to kill first!"

Blue Dusk watched as her cousin smiled scornfully and was impressed by the nobility of the scarred fox.

"You were up against the wrong fox, Friendly" she murmured.

With a sinister smile on his face, Blaze sprang at Bold. Fox's eldest son met him head on, even though he knew he had no chance. He sank his fangs into the other's muzzle before he was flipped onto his back. The blue fox bit his throat. He clawed angrily at the other's chest. Fox could sit no longer. He came forward and bit into Blaze's brush. The blue fox snarled. Like a flash of lightening, he spun round as slashed the old fox across the throat. The Farthing animals gasped aloud and the blue foxes began to stare at the bushes and trees. Fox gave a soft groan and sank to the ground.

"No!" cried Vixen, rushing over to her mate "Fox!"

Blaze smiled coldly and reared up to do the same to the already weakened Bold. A voice cut through the trees like a blade.

"I'll kill you all for this!"


	20. Chapter 20: Departure

Chapter 20: Departure

Blaze saw the flash of red from the corner of his eye. He brought his muzzle down back to the ground with terrible speed and force. Bold tried to move but his savaged neck muscles slowed him down. The fangs of the blue fox tore him down his scarred eye and partly across his throat. Bold growled as pain erupted in his neck. He felt the rush of air across his body as a third defender knocked the blue fox over. Blaze shook his head, a warning rumbling in his chest. He found himself staring into the glowing eyes of Plucky. The young fox-cub's eyes burnt with pain.

"I'll kill you!" he snarled wrathfully "For doing this to us."

He leapt forward and bit into the other's muzzle. Blaze, who had not been expecting such ferocity from the red fox, held in a yelp and tried to break free from the suffocating grip over his nose and mouth. But Plucky held on grimly and braced himself as the blue leader struggled. With his air supply cut off, Blaze could not breath, writhing and clawing. But the fierce anger boiling inside the fox-cub gave him merciless strength. At long last, the eyes of the blue fox began to cloud over. Plucky turned him onto his back and transferred his grip to the other's throat. Just then, a blue vixen raced over, her eyes wide.

"Plucky" she whispered "Blaze…."

The angry eyes of the red fox silenced her. Blaze could hardly believe his misted eyes.

"Cel-lest" he choked "I've avenged …our uncle…but you…"- his mind was racked with grief, for he had loved the vixen- "You…have betrayed him…again….You…should have…died…too!"

There was a slow painful sigh and the blue fox's struggles ceased. After a few moments, Plucky released the strangled corpse. He turned to Celestial who dropped her tear-filled eyes, weeping over the fox she had once so strongly supported.

"Do not mourn for him" he said as softly as he could "He's not worth your grief."

She nodded and he licked her, turning to Vixen. Fox's breath was awfully laboured. Plucky went over to his grand-parents and Vixen looked up at him.

"Plucky…" she trailed off as tears over came her.

"It's…too late" Fox breathed hard "You have won leadership…Plucky. Over the…Farthing animals…Rule them…with wisdom…Treat them…with care" – his eyes rested on the blue vixen for a while- "And look after…your cubs…with justice. And tell Bold…I'm sorry…And Friendly… tell him…to learn… a worthy lesson..."

Thus Fox, leader of the Farthing Wood Animals, closed his eyes and passed on. Vixen's head sank and she wept into his fur. Plucky lowered his head.

"I will" he said.

He saw Friendly, tail and head down, going over to Bold. He trotted over and found him very much in the same condition as Fox had been. The scarred fox smiled weakly.

"Well done…Plucky" he whispered "You…You're proud?"

"Yes" answered the cub "Fox said he was sorry."

"So am I" stated Bold, his gasps increasing "For not being there…for you….when you were born."

Plucky felt something wrench his heart.

"Father….please don't go." He whispered so only his dying parent could hear him "You've only just come…to me. Don't leave me to rule again…alone."

The crippled traveller's sad eyes gazed at his son a last time.

"I wish…I could" he said quietly "Look after yourself, my son…and take care of my mother…and your's"- a long, sad sigh escaped him and his last words painfully left his lips - "Tell Whisper…she should…have given me a chance…and I would…have proved myself…Tell her…it's not…her fault…"

Plucky bowed his head and a single tear dropped onto Bold's muzzle.

"Yes, Father" he murmured "I promise."

The bold fox quivered and the death rattle escaped his broken body. Then he was still. Friendly stared at the haunted, scarred face of his lost sibling. Bold's sacrifice had told him more than a million last words.

"Forgive me, Bold" he mumbled "I'm sorry, my brother."

He turned and went over to Blue Dusk, who nuzzled him sadly. Plucky turned to the other blue foxes, strong once again.

"If you wish to live in the park, then you must respect the Oath!" he ordered "Otherwise, you must leave. Or you will die!"

Deprived of their leader, the blue foxes turned and fled from White Deer Park, the strength of the Farthing Foxes was a warning fixed in their minds. The new leader looked at the two vixens who had remained. Celestial licked his muzzle and said softly,

"I swear never to touch a Farthing Animals as long as I live."

Plucky nodded, recalling how he had hunted with her the night before. Everything had seemed so much more in control then.

"That's good" he stated "I would never live if I had to drive away someone beloved to me…"- he looked at Fox's carcass- "like my grand-father did."

A voice, familiar to his ears, rang out in the air.

"Bold! Bold, where are you?"

Whisper arrived, her slim body passing through the leaves, her elegant legs taking her daintily across the ground. Then she spotted Plucky and the blue vixen, her eyes widening. But when she saw the creature lying beside them, the vixen cried out,

"Oh my Bold!"

She trotted over to them, scarcely breathing. She stopped and looked down at her lost mate.

"Bold! Oh, what have I done?" she wailed "Forgive me, Bold!"

Plucky looked at her and, for a moment, hate shrouded his heart.

"He said you should have given him a chance" he said coldly "He would have proved himself."

Whisper stared at him.

"I'm sure he would have" she answered hotly.

But as the look on his face and the thought of Bold no longer alive, an agonized whine issued from her jaws. The young cub felt sympathy for his mother.

"But he said it wasn't your fault" he added.

Whisper curled herself around his cold body. She knew her mate had not escaped death this time.

"Bold!" she wept "Bold, I wish you could have forgiven me. Oh, my poor Bold…."

Vixen came over, her eyes burning and her voice frosty.

"Somethings, Whisper…" she said, icily "…Cannot be mistaken twice…."


	21. Chapter 21: The Legendary Animals Of Far

Chapter 21: The Legendary Animals Of Farthing Wood….

It had been over a week since the death of both leaders. Whisper and Friendly were less popular amongst the community, as Plucky had allowed the fox to stay, but the animals spoke politely to them and took care not to mention Bold or Blaze. Except, perhaps, the weasels. When asked about why he had allowed such a rebel to stay, Plucky only answered,

"I've lost more than enough members of my family recently. I won't add to the list."

Charmer had three cubs, two males and one female. Two of the cubs were blue and one red. The cubs played at the earth's entrance while their parents watched over them. Charmer, who happened to have vixen as company, was visited by Adder. The snake slid across the ground towards the mothers. Blue-bell, the blue vixen-cub, gave a squeak of fright and hid behind her mother. Charmer smiled as her blue fox-cub stayed put for only a short while before joining his sister. His black-tipped brush peeped out over her thick tail.

"Dark-tip!" laughed the mother "Blue-bell! Come out of there. Adder won't hurt you, she's a friend."

She looked over at Adder. The snake's slithering came to a halt as she found herself face to face with the only red and nameless cub in the litter.

"I'm sorry, Adder" chuckled Charmer "But he doesn't seem to think you should come any closer."

"What's he called?" asked the snake.

"We can't find a name to suit him" she replied.

Vixen shook her muzzle, a rather sad smile on her face.

"He's a bold little cub" she murmured "Just like his uncle and grand-sire were…brave foxes…"

Adder sank low to the ground, staring the cub straight in the eyes.

"Brave cub" she hissed "Brave…"

The cub had a streak of darker fur down his back. He happened to be a favourite of Friendly who visited frequently. He swished his brush, his tiny fangs bared in a sort of grin.

"You're just like your uncle" said Adder "Brave."

Charmer smiled.

"Brave? Is that what you wish his name to be?" she asked.

A few seasons before, the snake would have slithered on without answering. But now, faced by the nephew of her friend, Adder felt the same feeling for the cub as she had felt for Plucky, Bold's son.

"Yes" she answered with a soft hiss, smirking in memory of both in their prime "Brave. The feeling that took the Farthing Animals to White Deer Park….and their legend."


	22. Epilogue : “No one dies until they are f

Epilogue : "No one dies until they are forgotten…" 

A soft breeze ran through the park, shifting the luxurious red fur of the lone fox. Plucky sat on the hill top, staring out into the distance. He knew he should be amongst those he was now in charge of. And he had been these past few days. He had patrolled the park for any blue foxes bold enough to linger. He had tended to his new mate, Celestial, with young care. He had watched over Charmer's cubs. But now, he needed to be alone. He needed to be the fox he had been before Friendly had invaded. Before Blaze had betrayed his uncle. Before…

Plucky closed his eyes and felt the pain inside burn with the cold flame of grief. Before Fox and Bold had died. He did not regret what he had done to Blaze, much to his own surprise. Rather, it gave him a bitter satisfaction that the murderer of his kin had paid for his evil deeds. But that secret joy was not enough to douse his sorrow. Blaze's death had not brought either of them back.

"Plucky?"

The young fox turned his muzzle, blinking back the feeling from his eyes.

"Vixen" he responded, trying to smile.

Fox's mate padded up to his side and sat down. Recently, she seemed to have aged a lot faster. But the warm glow had not faded from her eyes. He somehow doubted it ever would.

"How are you, Plucky?"

Her gentle voice was enough to pull all the emotions back into his gaze. He looked away.

"I miss them" was all he said.

It was an understatement. Vixen nuzzled him.

"So do I" she murmured "Is that all?"

Bold's son sighed inaudibly.

"No, it's just…"

He hesitated.

"Go on" his grand-mother urged softly.

"It's hard to keep on going…without them" he admitted, his black ears flattening slightly "Without Fox helping me…telling me where to step next…whether I've chosen the right path or not."

Vixen listened understandingly, her muzzle etched with concern.

"And my father… we were just getting to know each other. To make up for all the time we missed out before. I've mourned him once…it hurts so much more a second time."

He turned tear-laden eyes to hers.

"Have you ever had the burden of a legend to live up to, Vixen?" he whispered "Have you ever had to bear that legend alone?"

He fell silent and closed his eyes, memories flashing across his mind. Images of his grand-father. Of him sitting before the surviving Farthing animals, his wise, experienced eyes scanning those surrounding him. Of him looking over his mate with a tenderness brought on by the long, difficult seasons faced together. Of him smiling at Plucky, the pride clear in his expression.

And suddenly, he could see Bold too. His father smiling in his reckless way, the regret and sorrow buried deep in his dark eyes. He had seen his only cub. That had been worth surviving for.

Vixen gazed at the young fox beside her, Fox's kin, Bold's son. She had been proud of him from the very start. And she always would be.

"Plucky…" she said comfortingly "You're not as alone as you believe you are."

He opened his eyes and she smiled through her tears.

"True, I've never had to live up to a legend" her voice was like the summer winds, come to banish the ice of a seemingly endless winter "But I've lived with one. I've loved one. I've grown old at the side of one."

She looked at the horizon, where the sun was setting, touching the trees to crimson.

"I'm the one who can help you, if anyone can…and no one can be more willing than I to do so."

Plucky followed her gaze, feeling her words run across his heart like a star-lit stream.

"And don't forget Plucky…no one dies until they are forgotten. The legend of the Farthing Fox and his son will always be remembered."

She blinked affectionately.

"So they're alive, Plucky" she whispered "And they're with you. They always will be. Not even death will change that."

Her grandson pressed his muzzle against her old, greying one.

"Just like nothing ever changes you" he murmured "Thank you, Vixen"

"No, Plucky, thank life"

The fox and vixen sat on the hill top together, the wind ruffling their red fur. Both remembering loved ones. Both always would.

(And so it ends. Hope you all liked it. I recently added the Epilogue at the request of other readers on another site. Please review and I might just consider putting up my other story, even thought it has nothing to do with Farthing Wood. It involves a n RPG character of mine. He's a fox. Let me know if you're interested. Sayonara...)


End file.
